This research is to determine the effects of dental practitioner variables--expectancy, tolerance for various child behaviors, experience, training and confidence--on the fear related behavior of children in various treatment situations. This objective will be accomplished by developing operational measures of child behavior and management for given situations and manipulating the expectations of clinicians with various levels of training and experience.